


The Wedding of Alistair and his Arcane Queen

by A_G_Sawyer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: AU, After the Wedding, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Marriage, Marrying the Mage, One Shot, Romance, Royal Wedding, Silly Alistair, Warden Queen, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, wedding ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_G_Sawyer/pseuds/A_G_Sawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair and Mia spend a nice morning together on the day of their wedding. The wedding preparations begin and lead to the wedding itself. Alistair worries in his cute way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding of Alistair and his Arcane Queen

**Author's Note:**

> So I totally know that "technically" only the noble warden can marry the King, but that's a stupid rule, in my opinion, and so I decided to change it. I know there's a mod that let's you play any class with any origin story, but I wrote this before I found that out. 
> 
> And I'm pretty sure I got a cavity just from writing it.
> 
> I may add more to their story later, but for now it's just a one shot.

_I'm getting married today. Today, I will marry the most beautiful woman I've ever known. Maker's breath... how did I get so lucky?_

I laid in bed, my bed now. It's a real bed, actually, not a bedroll, not a pile of furs. In fact, it's really quite lovely, I sort of feel like I'm floating in a river of feathers. But without the tickly part, I guess. The spread is made of something really smooth. What do they call that... silk? Yes, I think that's what it was. Whatever it is, it feels divine against my skin.

I rolled over to my back, staring up at the roof of my four-poster, and I thought about my plans for the morning. I had most of the days events canceled or rescheduled to make room for the wedding. My wedding. Oh sweet Andraste... I'm getting married today. I couldn't help but grin, thinking of what must be going through Mia's head right now. If she's awake, that is. Little mage can sleep, which is lucky for her. I decided maybe I ought to go check on her, so I sat up and climbed out of my personal heaven, stretching my arms and legs, joints popping and cracking all the way up. Yikes... I must have been really tense.

I slipped into my day clothes, a ridiculously formal outfit, but I was King now, so my casual was far beyond any formal most of my people wore. I hated being the center of attention, unfortunately, I sort of dominated the spotlight now. Best get used to it early I supposed. After tying off my boots, I combed through my hair and adjusted it out of my face. Normally, my attendants would be doing all this, but I'm just not used to it yet, you know? It's all so new to me. And it's my wedding day, I need things to be as normal as possible for me or I'll end up tripping over the rug and landing face first in the punch bowl. So I asked them to let me be this morning, which they disapproved of, but, hey, I'm the King. My hair done, my clothes on, mostly in the right order, as far as I could tell, I stepped out to bid good morning to my lovely fiancee.

Her bedchamber wasn't far from mine, soon to be ours. I rapped lightly on the door, but received no answer. Still sleeping, I supposed, so I turned the handle and peeked inside. There she was, spread out from corner to corner, hair tousled and blankets half off. I smiled and chuckled. That was going to be a problem, I thought, we'd have to work on that. I walked in, shutting the door behind me, and sat on the edge of the mattress.

“Mia...” I whispered softly as I rubbed her back. “Time to wake, my love.” I ran my fingers through her messy hair, straightening it out just a little as I did so. Her eyelashes fluttered and she grunted quietly. Chuckling, I leaned down and kissed her cheek.

“Mia. This is no way to greet your husband to be. Come now, love. We have much to do before the wedding.” I put on an extra haughty aire, just teasing of course, and she lifted her head just enough to throw a snarky glance at me. I laughed and prodded her a bit more. “Oh come on then, dear. We're getting married today! Aren't you at least a little bit excited? I mean, you're marrying me, I suppose it's not like you're marrying into royalty or something. Oh wait, that's right... never mind,” I teased and giggled.

And then I cleared my throat before attempting something I knew was a terrible idea right from the start. “Caramia Amell! As King of Ferelden, I hereby order you to get out of your bed!" I paused for a second, brow furrowed. "Or perhaps I ought to be ordering you into mine. Hmm." Knowing my life was already in danger, I quickly scooted to the far end of the bed and hid behind a pillow.

She sprung up, shooting daggers from her eyes. “You order me? You order me, do you? What, you think I'm some servant you can just push around, hmm? I'm the Queen, you know!” She was smiling, so I knew she was just playing along.

“Oh, not yet, you're not.” I felt a wicked gleam in my eyes. “And if you continue on in this impertinent fashion, I may rescind my offer after all.” I turned to inspect my fingernails, looking ever so high and mighty, stealing a sideways glance at her. Stunned, she just stared at me. I burst into laughter and quickly slid over to her, leaning down and wrapping my arms around her in a bear hug, my face buried face in her hair. “I jest, my love. I would never.”

She lifted her arms to my waist and then promptly smacked my backside, which made me jump back. “You better not. You've already injured your Queen to be.” She held a hand to her heart in mock pain. “There may be punishments.” She added with a hint of seduction. My heart skipped a beat and I groaned softly. I leaned down to kiss her and whispered against her lips.

“Well, we'll just have to see about that, won't we?” She giggled and kissed me back, then pushed me aside, sliding out of bed, herself.

“Go on, get out of here, I need to get dressed.” She shoved at my back, pushing me toward the door.

“Oh, but can't I stay? I do so love watching you....” I slid my fingers along her bare arm, goosebumps erupting on her flesh as I did. She took a deep breath and shook her head rapidly.

“No, no Alistair. Get out of here.” She laughed and prodded me in the chest. “You have to be patient.” I laughed back and threw my hands up.

“Fine, fine. I guess I can wait.” I exaggerated that last word, impatiently, and stepped out of the room. Grinning from ear to ear, I made my way to the kitchens. Breakfast sounded good right now, I was starving. The chefs had cooked up a rather delectable selection of pastries and sausages, all of which looked fantastic. I piled a plate full of various foods and sat at the table. All around me I heard the servants, excuse me, your majesty, pardon me, your majesty. For heaven's sake, can't anyone just treat me like a normal person? I shook my head and ate my food in silence.

Mia made her way to the kitchens just as I was finishing my meal. She wore a pale green gown that hugged her body beautifully. She'd obviously had the servants tie her hair back, because it sat atop her head in an intricate braid that accentuated her elegant features. No queen would ever look as regal as she. I sighed and rested my head on my hand, elbow on the table. Terrible manners, I know, but I just needed to bask for a moment. She caught me grinning stupidly at her and rolled her eyes, but smiled back. Her eyes drifted to my plate, fruit rinds and pastry crumbs littering it. She perked a brow up.

“I see you've had quite your fill this morning, ahem, Your Majesty” She bowed and swirled one hand out as she said that, giggles escaping her lips. It was my turn to roll my eyes this time and I smacked her hand away.

“Oh hush up, you. I was only teasing.” I lifted one hand to her chin and pulled her in for a light kiss. “Have some breakfast. You'll need your energy today.” I motioned to the food. She lifted a brow and smirked.

“Will I?” I blushed and coughed, looking away for a second.

“That's.. that's not what I meant. But, I mean, well.. that too, I suppose. I mean... Maker, I think I'll just stop now.” She laughed at me, and I shook my head, chuckling as well. I leaned my head down on my hands, hiding my flush. You'd think I'd have gotten over this by now. It's not like we've never... been together. I laughed at myself anyway, feeling a little foolish. She gathered a plate full of food and sat next to me. I glanced over.

“Ha! See? I didn't get any more than you did! At least I had a piece of fruit on my plate! All you have are cinnamon rolls and danishes. You'll be sick before the morning is over, love. Here....” I replaced one of her cinnamon rolls with an apple, receiving an irritated glance in return.

“No, don't you look at me that way, my dear. You'll thank me when it's over. We don't want you losing your breakfast on your way down the aisle, now do we?” She huffed, but ultimately gave in and started eating. I sat with her, just talking and enjoying her company until she was finished.

After breakfast, we opted for a stroll around the grounds of the castle. We hadn't really had much time to explore, and while today might not offer much free time, we had a few minutes before we had to start preparations for the ceremony. Hand in hand, we meandered through the grounds, both quiet. It wasn't uncomfortable with her, the silence. Today was an important day, a huge step for both of us, and I, for one, was deep in thought. She paused, and I turned my head, stopping as well. Looking up at me, she smiled sweetly.

“I love you, Alistair. I know you know that, but I really just wanted to tell you again. We don't get much time alone, and this is so peaceful,” she motioned to the blossoming grounds, “You're so important to me. I can't imagine what would lie in store for me if you hadn't been there to guide me through all this chaos. I mean, I would still be at the Circle, so I suppose I'd probably be...” She broke off and I pulled her into a gentle embrace.

“Don't think about that. You're stronger than that. Look at me.” I put my hands on either side of her face as she looked up. “I love you too, Mia. You glow brighter than any star I've seen. You're like a big, glowing lighthouse".

What? Okay, work with it Alistair.

She smirked and raised one brow, waiting for me to finish. “Oh.. I mean, well you know what a lighthouse is. You know, so the ships don't get caught in... So they can get... find the shore.” I was stumbling, and I could see the humor in her eyes as she watched me flounder my way through this. “Ahh.. let me start over. I was just a Chantry boy, and then I just followed Duncan. And then he was gone and there was so much death and tragedy and pain. But then there you were... with me the whole time, never failing. And you showed me the way. You were the lighthouse to my lost ship. And I know now, more than ever, that being with you will bring more joy to my life than I could ever hope for. I don't know.. maybe it's silly.” I looked down and let my hands fall to her shoulders.

She raised one hand to my cheek and smiled. Leaning up on her toes, she kissed me tenderly, and I could feel tears on her face. Deepening the kiss, I tightened my arms around her waist. Several minutes passed, then the clock tower rang out, calling us in to start our preparation. I leaned out of the kiss and took both her hands in mine.

“I suppose we should go get ready, hmm? Ha! We're getting married today!” I picked her up around her waist, much to her surprise, and swung her around. She laughed and hugged my neck, and I swung her up, into my arms and carried her into the castle.

After dropping her off at her bedchamber, I went back to my own, where, of course, my servants were waiting. The senior of them, Joseph, looked at my sloppy hair and tsked, shaking his head.

“What? It works!” I slid my hands over my hair, unbothered by the mess. I knew they'd fix it anyway. I huffed over to my dressing table, and stood, waiting for them to bring out my wedding clothes. Joseph gathered the ridiculously extravagant outfit I was to wear today and laid it out on the bed. I'd at least gotten used to Joseph dressing me, so I removed my clothing and settled in to the wedding clothes.

“Did you enjoy your breakfast, Highness?” He asked, conversationally.

“I, well, yes. Thank you. The danishes were particularly delightful.” I smiled, remembering that Mia had eaten two of those this morning. I don't even know where it goes!

“I'll be sure to tell Master Arnold you liked them. He'll keep the kitchens stocked.” I liked Joseph. He was quite a bit older than I, but friendly and proper. He knew his boundaries, of course, but he still had propriety. I was more grateful for that than I expected. I probably should have let him help this morning. I adjusted my sleeves a bit, shifting my arms back and forth until, finally, I gave up trying to get comfortable. This outfit wasn't made for comfort, obviously. My tunic was actually quite pretty, though I wasn't sure how I felt about that. After all, pretty wasn't my job. I smiled, imagining my bride to be.

Joseph cleared his throat, reengaging my attention, patiently holding my lace up boots.

“Oh, apologies Joseph. I was carried away, I suppose. This is all just so... bizarre, isn't it? I mean, I'm King, and I'm getting married as well! It's just all happened so fast.” I sat on a stool and let Joseph tie up my boots. At least they were comfortable. After that was complete, I straightened out my tunic, brushing out any wrinkles while Joseph attached a loosely hanging cape to my shoulders. Golden squares rested across my chest, fastening my cape in place. Joseph fixed my hair to his satisfaction and bowed before leaving the room. I stepped up to the full length mirror to look at myself in my wedding clothes for the first time.

I blinked. I was actually... quite dashing. I turned from side to side, admiring the way the cape swung as I moved. Joseph returned with the final adornment. My crown. Ugh.. crown. He thought my hair was unruly before.... I sighed as he rested it on my head, adjusting as he saw fit. I glanced at myself again and couldn't help smiling. “What do you think, Joseph? Will I do?” I continued looking at my own reflection.

“You will stun her, highness.” Joseph nodded, a hint of a smile playing at the edges of his mouth, and I grinned hugely. Yes, I hoped I would stun her. I couldn't wait! “Time to go, Highness. Your people await.” Joseph bowed and stepped aside, letting me leave the room and head toward the chapel. I had to get in place before Mia arrived. Maker, I was so nervous. I was grateful she was the one who had to do most of the walking. Joseph led me to my spot near the altar.

I stood there, feeling a little foolish as all of Ferelden, it seemed, stared at me from the pews. I tried not to fidget and remembered to breathe. Joseph, nodded at the minstrels who started playing in lovely harmony. I recognized the faces of the women walking side by side as Mia's personal attendants, and my heart raced. I knew she was just behind them and I couldn't wait to see her. The two women stepped to either side, taking their place in the pews, and my heart stopped as the entire world halted around me.

My bride, my queen, my goddess looked straight into my eyes as she gracefully glided towards me. She was absolutely divine in a flowing gown of shimmering silver and pale blue. It left her shoulders bare and emphasized her exquisite neck, which was adorned with a string of blue stones, perfectly matching the gown. Her hair rested intricately atop her head, held together by a band of flowers and ribbons. A siren wouldn't have been more appealing. I couldn't take my eyes off her, and I saw that she couldn't take hers from me. It pleased me to see that she was as stunned as I. She'd had no family, to speak of, so I didn't even realize the First Enchanter walked next to her. It hadn't occurred to me that she'd needed to find someone to walk her down the aisle, and I suppose, give her away. He must have been as close to a father as possible to her. He led her to me, set her hand in mine, and bowed his head at me, smiling. I nodded in response and took both her hands in mine.

A moment of peaceful serenity passed between us before we turned to face the priestess as the ceremony began.

“Friends and family, citizens of Ferelden, we gather this day to celebrate a glorious union. As we mourn the loss of so many during these troubled times, we, each of us, reach out in search of even the smallest fragment of joy. Today we do not forget those who have left us. But instead we remember what their sacrifices brought to pass. Before us stand two of the Maker's children who found love in a time of war and darkness. And while we keep in our hearts those who have given their lives in our defense, today we celebrate this triumphant occasion!

“It is not every day that two people find each other and learn of love and true happiness. A rare moment indeed it is, and we must be grateful to the Maker for those small favors. In the midst of war and bloodshed, against all odds, these two grey wardens have built a companionship meant to outlast the tales of old, a bond that will carry forth into the world to come.

“In an open profession of their love and devotion, they have come here, willingly and faithfully, to pledge themselves to each other for the remainder of their lives.

“Alistair Theirin, King of Ferelden and Grey Warden, have you a promise to your bride?” The priestess looked at me and I inhaled. I prayed I wouldn't stumble over my words this time. I'd practiced this, and I wanted it to be perfect.

“I do. Mia...” I rubbed her fingers gently with my thumbs. “I love you. We have been through so much together, seen so much death, so much destruction. But there is joy to be had in life, and I want to show you. I promise to love you, to be faithful to you, to carry you when you falter and to stand by your side until my last breath leaves my lips. I love you, now and always.” Mia smiled at me, her eyes beginning to well up a little. All I could do was look at her beautiful face and smile.

“Caramia Amell, Hero of Ferelden and Grey Warden, have you a promise to your lord?” I grinned when the priestess used her full name. She hated that, but it didn't seem to bother her this time. She hesitated for a moment, looking somewhat lost in thought. My breath hitched as I prayed she wasn't about to change her mind.

“I do. Alistair, my sweet love, my king,” she paused and grinned looking down at our joined hands for a moment before looking back into my eyes. “I promise you here, now and forever, through all the sorrows we'll face, all the trials we'll endure and all the joy we'll celebrate, I will always be your lighthouse. Now, tomorrow and forever.”

I simply stared. I knew that wasn't what she'd planned to say, we'd only had that conversation a few short hours ago. But it was exactly perfect. She couldn't have said anything that would have made me love her more than I did at that moment. I felt tears form in my own eyes as she smiled gloriously at me. Sweet Andraste, how could such a creature be mine? Someone began speaking again and it took me a moment to realize it was the priestess. But neither of us could stop looking into each others' eyes.

“If there be any man or woman present who believes this match to be unworthy, speak now, or forever keep your peace.” There was a slight pause. “By the authority granted me by our blessed Andraste, and with joy in my heart, I do proclaim you united under the holy crown of Ferelden. Alistair, King and warden, you may kiss your bride.”

I smiled and a small laugh escaped my lips as I wrapped my arms around my bride, kissing her softly and lovingly. As we parted, I mouthed the words “I love you” before kissing her fingers. She smiled and returned the sentiment, smiling broadly. Mia's hand in mine, we turned to face the congregation and I raised our joined hands to much applause and jubilation. The priestess spoke again from behind us.

“Citizens of Ferelden. I present to you your monarchs. King Alistair Theirin and Queen Caramia Theirin, king and queen of Ferelden!” Grinning enormously, I looked from Mia to our people and back, pulling her into a boisterous embrace. The audience erupted into more applause and shouts of triumph as we celebrated the most glorious moment of our lives.

After the ceremony there was a festival with ridiculous amounts of cheese and dancing, only one of which I'm particularly fond. But even I was willing to learn to dance for my bride. The night wore on and the sun began to set, drawing the celebration to a quieter simmer. The people would continue dancing, drinking and making merry well into the night, but I wanted time with my new wife. As we embraced in a slow turn to the music, I spoke softly to her.

“Today was perfect. For once in my life, everything was perfect! You can't imagine how worried I was that I would do something wrong and embarrass myself in front of our entire kingdom. But it was perfect. You are perfect.”

“I love you Alistair, and as far as I'm concerned, that's all that matters. You are my family, my life. This day has been a miracle I never thought I'd see.”

“Your promise to me this afternoon...” I lifted her chin with my fingers and she simply smiled.

“I knew it was right. I had all the words planned, a whole speech really, and then... while we walked... I knew it was right. I had to change it. I hope you were pleased.”

How could she look at me with any question? Was there really any doubt that her promise was exactly what I needed? I inhaled deeply and kissed the top of her head. I chuckled and kissed her cheek, then whispered against the skin of her neck.

“Meet me in our bedchamber. I'll only be a moment.” I winked at her. “I promise.” I saw a flash of heat cross her face and she responded.

“Don't make me wait for you, your Majesty” I leaned into a bow and kissed her fingers ever so gently, always holding her gaze.

“I wouldn't dream of it, my queen.” I watched her go, leaning against a post, before my gazing was interrupted.

“My congratulations to you, good man. Your luck has surely soared to wind up with a woman of such, ah, delicate beauty. See that you treat her well or I shall have to plot against your life. And I am sure you will, I'm sure you will indeed. Ah, but what are you doing here listening to me instead of bedding your new wife?” I laughed and shook my head. It really was a good thing she loved me or I'd worry about losing her to that sneaky little elf. I put a hand on Zevran's shoulder and nodded.

“What indeed? Surely a man so experienced in the art of seduction can understand why I might wish to watch my love walk before me.” Zevran laughed heartily at that and slapped me on the back, bringing out a laugh of my own.

“I believe my work here is done then. Go, I will keep them busy.” He gave me a light shove and I chuckled, heading back toward my chambers. My heart hammered in my chest as I opened the door. I wanted to spend this night drinking in the glory of our love, no worries, no nightmares, just us. I shut the door behind me and stepped over to the bed, where my dear wife was seated, looking up at me, a fire kindling behind her eyes. I took her hands, laying her down and lowered myself to her, holding her hands down with my own. I kissed her fervently and passionately, pausing only to ask,

“I hope I didn't keep you waiting long, love.”

“Oh, not to worry. I'll charge you interest for every minute I sat here alone. Your debt is formidable, I fear. I hope you're prepared for it.” She grinned that vixen smile that always leaves my skin tingling. I chuckled softly and spoke against her skin.

“I intend to repay my debts, dear queen, if it takes me... all... night... long.” I kissed her then, deeply and our true revelry began.


End file.
